


Welcome to the Family, Little One

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Series: Domestic Cookleta [10]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Companion ficlet for Only God Knows Why/Walking Through the Valley





	Welcome to the Family, Little One

“Oh my gosh! Cook, hurry up!” Archie had been a ball of nervous energy; bouncing around their house grabbing things here and there and shouting orders to David ever since he got the phone call from their social worker.

“Babe, chill!” David said with a small laugh as he came down the stairs toting Addison who was dressed in her favorite shorts and t-shirt. “We’re coming.”

“I’m sorry,” Archie apologized for rushing him. “I’m just so excited.”

David grinned as he came to a stop in front of Archie who was standing by the front door, keys in hand, ready to go. “Me too,” he said as he placed a light peck on his cheek.

“Great,” Archie mumbled. “Are you nervous too?”

David shook his head. “No. Not really. Why? Are you?”

“Yeah. I’m freaking out just a little bit.”

David grinned empathetically as he put Addison down and gave his boyfriend a concerned look. “Why?”

Of course, Archie knew he was probably being silly, but his concerns lay with whether he’d be a good parent or not. He figured it was something that all new fathers went through. “I…I don’t know. I’m just…what if I’m not a good dad?”

Lifting an eyebrow, David pursed his lips in disbelief. “What? Archie you’re already an awesome dad. I mean look at how happy Addie is with you,” he reassured with a smile. “You’re great with her.”

“But this is different, Cook. Addie wasn’t a baby when I first met her. I’ve never taken care of a newborn before.”

This time, David couldn’t hide his amusement and chuckled softly as he reached out to ruffle Archie’s hair affectionately. “Relax, honey. I have been there. It’s not as hard as you think. You learn as you go. Believe me, figuring out how to care for Addison wasn’t a walk in the park, but I did it.”

With a sigh, Archie handed David the keys. He was feeling entirely too nervous to get behind the wheel. “I just don’t want to mess up. Like, what if I don’t feed him enough, or… oh my gosh! What if I drop him?”

“Arch…”

“You know how clumsy I can be at times and he’ll be so tiny and fragile and…” He stopped when he felt David’s hands on his shoulders.

“Calm down, will ya? It is going to be fine. I felt the same way when Addie was born,” David explained softly.

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely! I was so scared that I might hurt her. She was so small and delicate and…” he smiled fondly at the memory of the day his daughter was born. “Just trust me, baby. You’ll get over these fears the moment you hold him in your arms.” He leaned in close, touching his forehead against Archie’s. “And you? You will be the best dad.”

“Will you show me how?”

“How to what?” David’s eyes searched Archie’s not quite sure of exactly what Archie meant.

“How to take care of him?”

That was the first time David really saw how unnerved Archie was. “Of course,” he said as he pulled the younger body into a tight hug. “We’re in this together, remember?”

Archie closed his eyes and buried his face into David’s shoulder, breathing deeply as he nodded. Perhaps that was all he needed; for David to reassure him that he’s not alone.

David kissed the top of Archie’s head. He could feel the tension leaving his body as he relaxed into him. “You alright?”

Archie pulled away. “Yeah. I think so.”

“Good! Then let’s get out of here so we can go meet our son!”

Archie smiled brightly and his enthusiasm finally returning. “Ok.” He turned around to Addison who was busy sitting on the floor trying to get her sandals off. “Hey, sweetie. Ready to go to Grandma’s?”

“Yeah!” She exclaimed as she jumped up. “Is my brother there?”

David stood by the door watching with a proud heart as Archie explained to Addison that they wouldn’t be able to take the baby home until the next day and that she was staying with her grandma until they got back from Kansas City.

*****

A few hours later, they were walking hand in hand into the maternity ward of the hospital. The first person they spotted was Malinda, their social worker who had been with them through the whole surrogacy process. She was standing by a wall with a large window, smiling as she looked in on the newborn babies that were being cared for in there. As soon as she noticed David and Archie, she started towards them. “Mr. Archuleta, Mr. Cook!”

“How is he?” Archie asked after shaking her hand.

“He’s wonderful,” she said before giving him a sheet of paper that listed all of his information. “Would you like to go see him?” She smiled when Archie shook his head before she could finish her question.

As they approached the window, Archie found himself holding his breath. “Oh my gosh, Cook…” he whispered as he grabbed the older man’s hand. He felt tears tickling at the back of his eyes as he stared at the tiny bundle lying in the bassinet nearest to the window. He felt David’s arms slip around him. “He’s so…wow…”

“Look at all that hair,” David pointed out.

They stared at the baby, just letting the fact that the little bundle of joy belonged to them sink in until the nurse came over and picked him up. That’s when Malinda motioned for them to follow her. They met in a small room and nervously, Archie took their baby in his arms for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is an old fic, comments are still welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated! :)


End file.
